


Fluffy Kitty Evening

by TheOnlyEmoLeftAlive



Series: Cats, Love and Fireplaces [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bottom Pitch, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Seme Jack, Top Jack, everything is cute... and little, fireplace, uke pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyEmoLeftAlive/pseuds/TheOnlyEmoLeftAlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jack and Pitch in Neko (cat) form having a cute evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Kitty Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read!  
> Things you should know  
> ♥ It's not really omega/alpha... but it is a little... I'm not sure argh whatever! (=_=")  
> ♥ Pitch is my FOREVER uke (bottom).  
> ♥ There is MPREG. YESSS THERE IS! (You've been warned)  
> ♥ They’re not in full cat form, it’s just the ears and the tail.  
> ♥ "Goldfish crackers" does not refer to the cheese crackers, I refer to the real little fish that have been dried and smoked…  
> ♥ M.i.M = Man in the Moon --> K.i.M = Koala in the Moon (yes, I know that's useless, but I don't care... (◡‿◡✿) )
> 
> Oookay I think you’re good…  
> (My notes are always too long, am sorry if this fic is shitty (╥﹏╥) )

 

* * *

* * *

 

Kitty Pitch is sleeping soundly on the couch waiting for his mate to come back home. He is purring softly only the tip of his tail moving a little now and then.

Even though he was waiting for Kitty Jack to come back, he is gone wayyy too deep in his sleep to even hear his mate coming home.

Jack enters the small cottage, shakes away the snow that is covering his head and his hoodie and hooks his staff to its reserved place on the wall.

He makes his way to the kitchen noticing while he passes the living room area that his mate is peacefully dreaming on the couch, his swollen little belly exposed to the light coming from a cute little fireplace.

Kitty Jack smiles and his tail sways slowly betraying his desire.

He knows very well that Pitch hasn't eat yet because, Jack promised him that they would eat together tonight. All he desires right now, as he watches his beautiful mate sleep, is to drop his grocery bag right there and run to hug him, but he shushes his desire shaking his head as if to remind himself to focus and he heads to the kitchen where he prepares the "purrfect" dinner.

When it is all ready, he sets everything in cute little bowls decorated with kitten paws patterns on them, he places everything in a matching tray and heads back to the living room. He delicately places the tray on the low table between the fireplace and the couch then, he kneels in front of his still sleeping mate. He leans over Kitty Pitch and places chaste kisses on his forehead,  his cheeks,  his jawline and finally his mouth. "O dear Aurora I hope my kiss was worthy of your awakening, for I made a good dinner" To those words the charcoal-black kitty stirs slowly coming out of his oblivious state. "Hmmm, welcome back home, Jack." he mumbles, giving his mate a sleepy smile.

Soon enough his eyes gleams with a renewed energy when he notices the tray that is waiting on the low table behind his white furred mate. He sniffs and immediately knows what is on it. " Fried tuna steak with strawberry and goldfish crackers with greek yogurt and strawberry jam!"     
                                                  
"Aaw now you're, way too good at this game. How am I supposed to surprise my lovely expecting mate when his nose is so sharp? " Kitty Jack says faking a pout.

Kitty Pitch grins, his golden eyes glowing with genuine amusement. "All I need is you with me, I don't need surprise, I just need to know that every time you leave, you will come back for me..." like on cue one of the little kittens in his belly gives a soft kick. Pitch looks at his little belly and smiles, "...that you will come back for US." he corrects himself. Kitty Jack grins right back, "Always my love, you know you had me bound to you the moment I saw those dazzling eyes of yours. And now you're giving me what all the tomcats like me could never dream of, a family, I would not be crazy enough to leave paradise." Kitty Jack leans over once more placing a hand over the darker cat's little belly and gives his mate a loving kiss.

"Hmm I think we should eat before the fish get cold now." Kitty Pitch says eyeing the tray behind Kitty Jack.

His white furred mate smiles amused and hands one fish bowl to his lover.  
                                         
Kitty Pitch shifts on the couch to a comfortable sitting position and takes it. Digging in with appetite.

They eat and talk about Jack's work, being a Guardian was certainly not an easy task and with his own little family to take care of now... He is just happy to be able to share his worries with his lover. Because Jack may be the alpha, he is also the youngest! However, just like he thought Kitty, Pitch finds the right words to make his troubled thoughts vanish.

Kitty Pitch eats is plate and shyly asks for a second serving. When they get to the dessert — the goldfish crackers with greek yogurt and strawberry jam thing  — Kitty Pitch notices "You didn't prepared a bowl for yourself too?"

"Well I am not exactly a...uh... you know..."

  
His lover his looking at him intently, silently waiting for an answer. Kitty Jack gulps, he just can't tell him honestly that,  Goldfish, greek yogurt and strawberry jam, he ate that once and his stomach won't ever let him forget. So ' _Christmas may put me on the naughty list for this_ ' he thinks just before answering "Well, this is all that was left, there was just enough for one…" ' _what a lie there is enough for two in this bowl_ ' "…and I know how much you love this, so I sacrificed myself and you can eat it." For a moment Kitty Pitch is silent, he stares at his dessert, "Y-you sacrificed yourself…" he repeats, "Jack, I'm sorry that I-I am so selfish" Pitch says, tears coming to his eyes.

  
' _Oh no no no don't cry now, please I was just trying to be nice!_ ' Jack mentally whines.

"Hey hey come on babe, don't cry I was really  happy to give it to you! It's okay." He says hugging is teary mate. Embracing him like this, Kitty Jack couldn't see the mischievous grin that crossed his shady lover's features.

"Jack, i-it would make me **_very_ ** happy if you ate my dessert with me, because I feel _**really bad**_ that you **_sacrificed_ ** yourself for me." Kitty Pitch says with a heartmelting look, his lower lips quivering a little. How the hell is the alpha supposed to be able to refuse? Kitty Jack feels his heart melt — and his stomach melt as well when he looks at the unsavoury dessert. But he just can't say no to his sweet little shady paws. "O-oh you are so sweet Shades, thank you." And so they eat the whole dessert together and Jack is mentally crying while Pitch is mentally laughing. Yes, Kitty Pitch is enjoying it very very much. He has to hold a snort as he thinks ' _Poor Jack, maybe I was a bit too naughty this time? Hmm? Naaah_ '

When they finally finish,  Kitty Pitch pats his belly... and okay he took pity on Kitty Jack and ate almost the whole thing by himself pretending he didn't noticed that his mate took only few bites. Anyway he was ravenous, with the pregnancy, even if he isn't big, even if he doesn't have the "heavily pregnant" look, his appetite is the one of a very pregnant kitty, which pleases Kitty Jack very much. To know that his mate was eating well and helping the kits grow strong made him very proud somehow.  

Jack puts both of their plates and the empty bowl in the tray and brings it to the kitchen, he leaves everything in the sink, he will clean later. What he wants now is to spend the evening cuddling his sweet shady paws in front of the fireplace as he drinks his famous hot-milk. Because even K.i.M knows how much Kitty Pitch LOVES hot-milk and now that he is pregnant he can drink just as much as he wants, because it's good for the kits. Kitty Jack snorts remembering his mate's joy when he was told he could go crazy on the rich drink. So he prepares a good bowl of it knowing how happy his dear Shady paws will be... And he thinks that... you know... maybe, just maybe, he could be rewarded with…kitty-sex? Just the idea of it makes him purr. He heads back to the living room with the small bowl of hot-milk, his tail subtly twitching with excitement.

Even though he didn't moved Kitty Jack can say that his mate isn't sleeping, because he can see his ears move and the tip of his velvety black tail appear and disappear behind the couch as he acknowledges his presence.         
  
"I brought you hot-milk." He says posing the small bowl on the low table.  
Kitty-Pitch purrs visibly pleased. However his tail undulates a few times hitting his own leg softly like it often does when something is annoying him. He stares at Kitty Jack with his silver-gold eyes in which a mix of challenge and mischief glows.

"Jack, could it be that you're hoping for me to...reward you in some way? "

The alpha's eyes grow wide with surprise and against his will, his fluffy white ears fell down in guilt! The alpha's whole body language actually screams ' _guilty your Highness_ '

"What, reward? Aww, nooooo… Who do you think I am? I can't... Can't I just pamper you, because I like it and I love you?"

Kitty Pitch's only answers is a very unconvinced look that swiftly changes into a sweet and innocent one... a suspiciously too innocent look.  

"Aw Jack" he sensually purrs "you are **_so, so sweet_** thinking only about mine and the kittens' well being and here I was thinking that, perhaps, after my hot-milk I could... I don't know, let you..." his tail reaches his lover's neck and slides up to his chin as he whispers in one breath, " ** _take me_**." Kitty-Jack swallows, his pupils dilates to the point where his sky blue irises can no longer be seen and his tail is now swaying in reaction to his excited thoughts.

Perfectly aware of the effects his words have on his mate, Kitty Pitch goes on, he pouts feigning to be sorry "… but I can see that you had no such intentions. Ah! I am such a bad mate thinking you wanted very _**HOT**_ , _**WILD** _ and _**PASSIONATE** _ cat-sex…"

"I-"

"But let's forget about that, I know you're not a pervert, Jack."

Seing Kitty Jack's expression of mid-despair Kitty Pitch has to bite the inside of his cheek to contain his grin.

"O-of course I'm not a pervert... but, I-I mean you...  I... I'm not against that suggestion either i-if you really are okay? With it? Like... real-"

In one swift move Kitty Pitch grips his mate's hoodie and firmly pulls him so close they could kiss, he bares his sharp little teeth, in a very menacing smile, his eyes glowing with something wild — which reminds our startled Kitty Jack that before they mated, his lover was (and still is) one hell of a predator, somehow closer to a panther than a cat.  
                                                   
"I've been waiting for this, way too long, if you think all you need to do to make me purr is to stuff me with all my favourite food… You are very wrong! Don't make me yearn for _it_ any longer or I swear I will... _**make you live your worst nightmares.**_ " He growls. "Now sit with me... because we missed you", to those last words the dark furred kitty's cheek turns a soft pink, he lets go of Kitty Jack's hoodie, stretches himself and reaches for the small bowl of hot-milk purring innocently. Kitty Jack smiles and comes to sit behind his mate, one leg on each side of him offering his torso for his pregnant lover to rest. He can't help but think, ' _Pitch is the cutest kitty ever, trying so hard to be scary and mischievous (and succeeding ) and yet being so sweet and loving_ '. Kitty Pitch leans his back on his love's chest as he slowly drinks, his purring resonating on Kitty Jack.

Letting his tomcat instinct take over, Kitty Jack begins to lovingly groom his mate. Which earns him a pleased meow.

Before long both are softly purring, the moment is perfect, Kitty Jack's hands are now resting on the bigger, but still too small in his opinion, curve of Kitty Pitch's belly. He hopes to catch some moves from his little kittens in there while their mommy relaxes. And when he finally feels a little kick, he's startled a bit, but soon a wide grin covers his face and he lovingly rubs light circles where he feels new kicks and punches from the other kits. He only stops when Kitty Pitch puts a soft hand over his and intertwines their fingers.

"I am done... " Kitty Pitch softly murmurs to his mate's ear.

"Oh..."

In a moment the bowl is shoved back on the low table and Kitty Jack is on top of his mate, kissing him tenderly at first, but he fast grows more passionate. Next thing they know all the clothes are gone, Kitty Pitch is ridding Kitty Jack, one is groaning the other is mewling as they climax together.

They fall asleep on the couch holding to each other, tails intertwined and softly purring, the heat of the little fireplace keeping them comfortably warm.

The end  :3   
♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> (Ugghhhh man you don't understand how much I love cats, and fireplaces, like literally I live for that! My paradise is not a sunny island, it's a cottage in the wood where snow shines under bright light of the moonbeams, a cottage in which there are kitties and fireplace and FLUFF!)
> 
> I'm thinking of making a short series of one shots following mpreg Kitty Pitch and Kitty Jack... and their kittens to come.
> 
> ***Please comment if you wish!***


End file.
